Soul Eater The New Series
by Eibon Death
Summary: Hey guys this is chapter 1 of my new soul eater fan fiction! Enjoy and Review!
1. The New Kids

Chapter 1: The New Kids

Author: Eibon Death

Eibon Death: Hey guys, my names Eibon Death. This is my first chapter of my first fan fic so go easy on the comments. Please review as much as you can because I need a lot of help. Here is lord Death with the disclaimer!

Lord Death: Heya! How ya doin! Eibon Death owns only his OC's and his plot change! Soul Eater is owned by Atushi Ōkubo! Lets get right to it!

?'s POV

It looks like I will have to stay here at Death City for a while! Why couldn't mom put me somewhere where the sun doesn't have a creepy laugh. Oh well as long as my partner and I worked together we could to stand anything!

Maka's POV

Looks like it was time to go to the DWMA! We left the apartment when Spirit, my want-to-be came running up to me! "Maka, you know Papa loves you!" he yelled running straight up to me! "Yeah right" I muttered. "MAKAAAA CHOP!" I slammed my book right onto his head. "That should deal with him for now" I said, "Lets get to school."

When I walked up to school I saw a streak of white and black run right past me. I tripped and fell down all the stairs leading up to the school. As I rubbed my head and wondered what that was I shook the thought off and walked up again. When I got to my classroom Crescent Moon I saw everybody whispering. I wondered what it was about. Out of the blue Lord Death came into the classroom and hollered, "Hiya kids! Come outside to see and outstanding performance from some new kiddos!" We all got excited and rushed outside Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty all met up with each other wondering about these new kids.

When we left the academy at the front of the entrance was a girl wearing a black gown and some black gloves with her hair let down with two bows. Then I thought _Oh god! This is bad!_ Before I could do anything it happened. Death the Kid hollered, "Holy god she is perfectly symmetrical! How I love you symmetry!" That happened. Then the girl flipped and grabbed a scythe in mid-air. Dr. Stein brought Kid to control again and then he explained, "Class, meet the new European exchange students, Alexis and Black. She is 3 star meister and said to be one of the most powerful in the world. She will test her skills against me so lets begin!"

Dr. Stein started turning the bolt in his head. When it clicked he said, " I am going to dissect you!" We all said creepy while Alexis and Black Star said, "Hell yeah!" I used soul perception and was shocked her soul was 3 times larger than Dr. Steins! How would he fight!

Alexis's POV

"Lets finish this off fast Black" I yelled "Soul Resonance!" We matched our soul wavelengths together. "The ancient art of the scythe meister, KISHIN HUNTER!" Black changed into a large scythe and I disappeared into the wind. Dr. Stein yelled, "Come out, come out wherever you are and let me dissect you!" I popped up right behind Dr. Stein and slashed him with all my might! I disappeared and reappeared multiple times slashing Dr. Stein with Kishin Hunter again and again. I hope I wasn't hurting him too much, but he did say he wanted to dissect me so there is that.

"I think that is enough for you Dr. Stein, if I tried even harder I could kill you and I don't plan on helping the academy find a new teacher." I said with a little giggle. They had no idea what was coming there way.

Hope you liked my first chapter read and review! LordAnarchy888 do you hear me! Review! Also visit my friend LordAnarchy888 and read her soul eater fan fic! It is amazing! Here is the link: u/4545366/Lord-Anarchy-888


	2. The Lunch Time Smack Down

**Chapter 2: The Lunch Time Smack Down**

**Author: Eibon Death**

**Eibon Death: Heya guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am going to be borrowing **

**LordAnarchy888's idea in my next chapter and using it in mine, I hope you don't mind LordAnarchy888.**

**Here is Black*Star with the disclaimer!**

**Black*Star: Hey guys! Black*Star here! Eibon Death doesn't own Soul Eater. Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Ōkubo. Eibon Death only owns his own OC's which will never be as awesome as me!**

**Eibon Death: Nobody messes with my characters! Shinigami-sama!**

**Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! **

* * *

**Dr. Stein's POV**

I hadn't known that Alexis was this strong! Uh, my body aches all over, but we have to start class. "Everyone back to the classroom." I commanded. As everyone walked back to the classroom I had a really bad feeling that some students might get hurt and as some students I mean Black*Star. Oh well we will have to wait and see.

**Alexis's POV**

As I walked back to class I saw everyone giving me looks as if they were scared of me. I hope I wasn't using much power while attacking Dr. Stein. I have been raised this way so I hope nobody will mind. All of a sudden I heard someone say, "Wait up!" I saw a girl with blond piggy-tails wearing a preppy styled uniform. I wondered if maybe she might want to be my friend. "Hi Alexis, My name is Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul, nice to meet you" Maka greeted me. Her partner said, "Hey." "Hello Maka, as you know my name is Alexis and my partner is Black Von Eldick" we met each other a couple of years ago and we have lived with each other like siblings. My mom is a wi.. , Chemist. Her name is Me..., Leila. She died a while back I only see her in my dreams." Maka looked a bit depressed. "Sorry I shouldn't have told you such a sad story." "It's fine" Maka said "Lets get too class." We walked to class together and it seemed like I already found a new friend.

"Alright class lets get to work. Today we will be dissecting a new endangered species of bi..." Dr. Stein tried to explain, but was cut off by Soul, "Can we do something else other than dissecting for once Dr. Stein, dissecting isn't something a cool person like me should do." When Dr. Stein was about to say something I had fainted and fell to the ground. "Alexis!" Maka yelled and got right to my side. The whole room became dark and I blacked out.

**Maka's POV**

I had jumped right to Alexis's side when she had fainted. Dr. Stein rushed over and checked her. "She has a minor concussion. Somebody go get Nigas" Dr. Stein ordered. When Soul was about to get Nigas Alexis woke up and yelled, "Mother don't leave me" and began to cry. Black ran right to Alexis's side and said softly, "What is wrong Alexis?" She answered, "I saw my mother." Blacks face shone with fright. "It will be alright Alexis" Black said calmly, "Lets go get our lunch." Dr. Stein checked the clock and said, "Class dismissed for lunch." Everyone ran outside while Alexis walked with Black outside. I have a bad feeling.

**Alexis's POV**

How can I be seeing mother at this time? I thought she had died. Oh well as long as nothing bothers me now I will be fine. Then I see something on top one of the spikes of the DWMA. It is saying something, but I don't know what? Is it a monkey or someone who is insane? Wait it is a monkey! That's what that thing is. Then that monkey broke the spike and fell down. Right in front of me. "I am the almighty Black*Star! A god is in your presence!" "That is it! I have had enough of your blabbering!" I yelled. Black frightened, explained to me, "You shouldn't use that magic here Alexis!" "I don't care Black," I yelled. "I am tired of hiding my real abilities." Black*Star began to back up. "So you want to fight a god! Try it, but you will lose!" "No I won't" I yelled, "Ultimate Vector Plate!" The plate blew Black*Star right out of the city, I thought it would, but out of no where this guy holding a trampoline in the way of Black*Star and said, "Did someone order a trampoline?" Black*Star bounced off of it and right into me. And then our lips touched. Yeah that happened. We toppled over and Black*Star landed on top of me and our lips were touching.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty all came out and saw it. My first kiss an accident and it was with some stupid numbskull that can't even score 1% on his exams. They all gasped except Patty who repeated, "Black*Star's got a girlfriend!" over and over and over again. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the wall. "Black, erase the memory of that ACCIDENTAL kiss!" While Black was erasing Black*Star's memory I explained everything to everyone except the part where I used my Vector Plate. When Black*Star was conscious again he yelled, "HA, YOU THOUGHT THAT THROW WOULD HURT ME! YOU ARE TOO WEAK!" My face had an evil smirk on it. "Oh really, might wanna take that back while you can?" I muttered. As I thought he replied no so I used it. "MULTI REAPER CHOP COPY!" I yelled and used my Reaper Chop, a little weaker then Lord Death, but the practically the same.

When I was finished Tsubaki rushed to Black*Star's side and helped him. "Guys, I am telling you a secret that you can't tell anyone!" I whispered, "Black is a Death Scythe, but I refused to give him to Lord Death. That is why I don't want to meet him. Also I am afraid of that chop!" Maka said, "Don't worry your secret is safe with us so lets go eat lunch!" I smiled at my new friend and hoped that I would never have to betray her.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like my story and really hope you can review! And if you can guess who Alexis's mother is I will give you a piece of deluxe air! And you will be mentioned in my next chapter!**


	3. INTERRUPTING STORY FOR IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	4. The Lock In

**Chapter 3: Death The Kid's Lock In**

**Hey everyone! Eibon Death here with another chapter for my Soul Eater fan fic. LordAnarchy888 I am borrowing your idea. Don't run me over with the hate train! **

**Here for the disclaimers I have: Italy, Germany, Japan, England, America, Canada, Turkey, Romano, Spain, Poland, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, China, Russia, Prussia, ... Lets just say all the Hetalia characters are here? Don't want this to be a 500 paged chapter! Literally.**

**Hetalia: Eibon Death does not own Soul Eater and only owns his OCs! On with the story!**

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

RING RING RING RING. My alarm had to go off at 4 a.m. in the morning. I don't get why Black can't do the shopping for once! I put on my Louis Vuitton dress and some of my Prada mid-heels so I won't look like a complete mess. Then I grab me $39, 000 Channel purse and walk outside. (What! She wants to look fancy!) I hope I can go once to the market without being encountered by some thugs! It gets SOOOOO annoying. I reach the supermarket with ease and get all my items. The lady at the front desk takes my credit card and pays for everything. _So far so good _I thought to myself. Then when I walk outside to take the short cut through the ally way I see the thugs, AGAIN! "Back off if you know what is good for you!" I said trying to walk forward, but they cut me off. "You ain't got that stinken scythe idiot with you so I think we will steal that purse from you!" They said with a smirk. "Take that back!" I said with much anger and then my heart began to race. I can't control this for much longer! "Vector Tornado" I said quietly and the arrows sliced right through them. They layed there on the floor and then their souls appeared. "No, NO NO NO NO!" My mother took over my body for a little bit, but how! She is dead. I have to warn Black.

I ran back home and it was 10 o'clock. Well that took long enough. Black was up with breakfast made. He was on the couch reading a book on seals as usual. "Black, strengthen the Pentagram seal now!" Those few words got him right off the couch. He simply got a white tablet and placed it in a circle. Black chanted, "Amatriac Zenthos Dumbledora The Explora!" The pill glowed blue and I grabbed it and ate it. I felt much better. I got out my Iphone to check if I got any texts. Looks like Kid was having somekind of "lock in sleepover". "Black get the bags ready for a sleepover."

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I just received a message on my phone that Kidd was having another one of his lock-in sleepovers. Last time I just wanted to open a window and he had Liz and Patty in weapon form pointing right at my head. "Soul, can you start packing your bags for one of Kidd's lock-ins?" I commanded. "Cool people don't pack bags" Soul replied. "What did you say?" I said muttered with anger in my voice. Soul ran right to his room and started packing. I went into my room and packed my pillow, my sleeping bag, my toothbrush, a set of clothes and my diary. "All set!" I yelled.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Tsubaki received a text from Kidd. So we were having another "Lock-in". Last time Black Star... _I can't even think about last time_. "Black Star! Pack your bags for a sleep over!" "I am the almighty Black*Star!" Black Star roared. "Yeah, yeah, just pack your bags!" I yelled. So we were ready to go.

**Death The Kidd's P.O.V.**

I had the house perfectly symmetrical when the first doorbell rang. It couldn't have been Black Star because he would have started ranting about himself by now. When I opened the door Alexis and Black were at the door. They were holding suitcases. "You guys know it is only 2 days right? You aren't moving in? Are you?" I said as I showed them to their room. I offered to carry Alexis's suitcase, but she wouldn't let go of that thing. While Alexis and Black were settling into their room the rest all had arrived. I showed Maka and Soul to their room and Tsubaki and Black Star to their room. While every one was getting ready and changing into their pajamas Patty was wrestling with a stuffed giraffe and Liz was making cookies for everyone. I had games all set up. This will be the perfect lock-in.

**Black's P.O.V.**

I had changed into my skull pajamas made of silk and while I was downstairs I saw Liz failing to make cookies. The looks like black skulls. If there is one thing I can't stand, it is not proper food. I told Liz and Patty to change into their pajamas and then I got to the kitchen. I opened my computer and searched up some French deserts. I decided to make some chocolate crepes, soufflés, and some opera cakes. I had finished everything in time. Everyone had come down. Black rushed and set down all the deserts. Liz eyes were shocked and Alexis said, "Great work Black! You did ok making all of these amazing deserts in a short time, but try and be a bit quicker." I twitched knowing how sugarcoated that compliment was. When I was at home normally baking she would criticize every single detail. Oh well, I tried my best.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I heard some rustling and noticed that Death The Kidd wasn't here. I checked his room, but no one was there. Then I checked Liz and Patty's room, but no one was there as well. Then I remembered how awkwardly Kid would act around me. Then it hit me hard, Death The Kidd was in my room. Oh no, I had to protect my diary! He could find out Medusa is my mom! I started running to my room. Then when I opened the door Kidd was there with his mouth open reading my diary. I couldn't hide it any longer. Kidd knew my secret and that was all there was too it.

**Hey guys! This is the end of my 3****rd**** chapter! Make sure to comment and review and tell your friends to check out my fan fiction as well! See you guys soon!**

**P.S. If anyone can name all the sisters of the Gorgon sisters, they will have a recognized in my next chapter. And if you cheat, I will hunt you down and give you nightmares.**


End file.
